Mixers come in a variety of styles. There are many types of mixers ranging from hand held appliances to large mixers for commercial use. In some applications of mixers, a single blade is used for mixing material in a container. The mixer blade rotates and hovers in a position right above the container to mix the material. In other applications, the mixer has two beaters.
Preferably, the mixer blade is composed of plastic or metal or other rigid material. The rigid material provides for sturdy attachment to the mixer. The attachable/detachable mixer blades may be removed from the mixer for easy cleaning.
In any of the previous described mixers, when mixing some of the ingredients may cling to the inside wall of the container so that the final product is improperly mixed or does not have the correct ratio of ingredients mixed uniformly and consistently throughout the product. In the previously described mixers, it is incumbent upon the user to utilize a spoon or the like to scrape away the ingredients clinging to the wall of the container. This poses a problem because users may have to consistently scrape the sides of the container. Users expose themselves to danger when the spoon or the like may catch in the mixer blade. To safely scrape the sides of the container, a user may have to turn off the mixer several times during the mixing process. This results in delay and inconvenience. Additionally, when users attempt to mix ingredients by repositioning the mixer blade, damage may occur when the mixer blade touches the side of the container.
In order to solve the previous problem, manufactures developed a paddle-like attachment to continually wipe the sides of the excess material. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,946,285, 5,556,201, 2,753,160. However, these inventions do not direct the flow of the mixture. Thus, the mixture is not uniform or consistent.
As a result, a need exists to provide an improved mixer blade that overcomes the above mentioned problems. A need exists for mixing ingredients in a consistent and uniform way while not damaging the container that contains the ingredients.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the present invention, an attachment for wiping a mixture from the sides of a container may be easily applied to a pre-existing mixer blade.
The attachment may be preferably heated permanently onto the pre-existing mixer blade. The attachment may also temporarily snap onto the pre-existing mixer blade.
The attachment may contain angular flexible fins for pushing the mixture to the center of the container. The fins may be used for lifting the mixture located in the center of the container. The fins may be made of a flexible material for providing smooth contact between the fins and the container.
The mixer blade attachment with flexible fins may provide a uniform and consistent mixture. The mixer blade attachment with the flexible fins is easy to clean.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an attachment for a mixer blade is described. The attachment allows for the smooth contact between the mixer blade and the container without damaging the container. The angular direction of the fins directs materials in the container downward. By directing material downward, the attachment gives the mixture uniformity and consistency.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.